The Protection of 3 She-Dwarves
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: 4 she-dwarves are transported to earth as babies for their own protection. They come back years later when the adventure of Thorin Oakensheild and Company plus Gandalf take place. They will find love quickly. Story better than summary. OC/OC Filli/OC and Killi/OC and Legolas/OC. But who will be the last OCs father? It might shock you, it might not. I don't own the hobbit
1. Chapter 1 RE-WRITTEN

**Chapter 1. Cilla's P.O.V.**

"Lady's and gentlemen, we have our CHAMPION! Cillaaaaaa GONDUROL!"

I smiled as the guy raised my hand, proclaiming me the champion. Oh, excuse me, where are my manners. My full name is Leila Cecillia Cheyenne Elyrka Fierce Gondurol, but I go by Leila Cheyenne Fierce for short, using the other part for fighting.

As I walked out of the club with a butt-load of cash, my friend practically of forever put her arm around me. Her name is Emily Laredith Turpyn,

Emily for short. As we got on our beautiful horses, I thought of our past.

We had been raised in an orphanage after being abandoned by our parents, and we had to learn to fight on the street. We're the best there is, along with my twin Quintana Elaryan Collins. I call her Blackie for short, don't ask me why 'cause I don't even know. We're not the only ones either, there's also Molly Saerien Brormen. The four of use were abandoned together, and we don't know why, and we don't want to know. Blackie and Molly were currently getting food.

"Hey guys." Correction. One of them was getting food.

"Hey Blackie, thought you and Molly were getting food." I raised my eyebrows.

She smiled, "Molly made me come back because she wanted to bring it home alone. Something about alone time." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

The 4 of us were very unique. Each of us has a necklace given to us by who we believe is our fathers, and we literally can't take them off, not even in the shower. I'm serious, we've tried. They have an inscription of another language that no one's even heard of, but we understand it perfectly. In a way, all of them say that we will never be alone, and will forever have family. 3 of us also have rings,(me, Blackie and Molly) but we don't have an idea about who gave those to us. All we remember is that a little boy stood over us saying they will never leave us. It was a different little boy for each of us, but we still don't know who gave it to us.

"Hey guys?" Blackie asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah?" Emily and I say at the same time.

"Where are we?" when she asks that we looked around. We weren't anywhere near home.

"I don't know, but maybe that old man can help us." Emily points out the man up ahead.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask, causing the old man to turn and look at us, surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, how may I help a couple of young she-dwarves?" we looked at each other confused.

"Um, what did you just call us?" Blackie asks. Oh dear, here we go.

"She-dwarves. You're to small to be an elf, except that lady right there, but she has no pointy ears. Also, you're to large to be hobbits, and your feet are to small. You are also to small to be a man-" that raised some indignation.

"EXCUSE ME! WE DO NOT HAVE DICKS AND BALLS!" I screamed out. What? It's true.

He frowned. "Pardon me, but I simply meant the race of man." I blushed.

"Oh, I knew that." Emily and Blackie Snickered.

"May I ask you names?"

We looked at each other. We decided silently to use our other names.

I spoke up. "I'm Cecillia Elyrka Gondurol, but call me Cilla. This-" I say, pointing at Blackie, "is Quintana Elaryan Collins, and this-" pointing at Emily, "is Emily Laredith Turpyn. And you are?" I ask.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"Well Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, can you tell us were we are?" Realization hit his face.

"So, you're finally home to join in taking a mountain back." he mumbles under his breath. Sounds suspicious to me. "Come with me and I will explain everything. I promise." he smiles.

"The three of us look at each other and nod.

"All right, no tricks?" he chuckled.

"No tricks."

He proceeded to explain everything to us for the next hour while we were on our way to hobbiton to meet a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins.

**Sorry I'm so late. I have a lot of stuff going on with school like UIL and Band so by the time I get home I'm so tired. Tell me if this chapter is better or not. I'll put up a poll on my profile so you can vote.**

**Peace Out,**

**Fly On,**

**Chocolate,**

**ChyChy**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-WRITTEN Chapter 2. Cilla's P.O.V**

As we got to Mr. Baggins' house, Gandalf walked right through Bilbo's smoke ring. Poor guy.

Bilbo looked up and kind of frowned. "Good morning."

Gandalf kind of smirked. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo looked flabbergasted. "All of them at once I suppose. Can I help you"

"I'm looking for someone to go an _adventure _on."

Bilbo stuttered. "Now, I can't imagine anyone west of Bree who would want to go on an adventure. Nasty, disturbing things. Make you late for supper." He said checking his mail. He looked up awkwardly and said, "Good morning."

"To think I lived to see Belladonna Tooks son, to wish me a good morning as if I was selling buttons at the door." He turned around confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name although you do not remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means…me."

"Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who makes such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to set them off on mid-summers eve. Had no idea you were still in business." The girls and I snickered.

"And where else should I be?"

"Well, uh. Mhmm." He gestured.

They continued on for a few minutes before Bilbo said "Good morning" and went inside.

"You girls stay here and keep him company."

We mumbled our agreements. We quit liked the hobbit.

After spending the day with Bilbo when he let us in, we decided we liked it here. Until the first nock came as we were getting ready to eat.

Then we heard a voice say as Bilbo opened the door, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way laddie."

"Which way to what?"

"Super. He said ther'd be food."

We paused as he came into the room. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw us.

"What are she-dwarves doing so far from the mountains?" he asked in shocked tone.

I spoke. "What mountains? Listen bud, we ain't from 'round here." I said in my Texas accent.

He frowned, but let it go and dug into Bilbo's food. I mean DAMN, that dwarf could eat. More than me! This shit ain't right.

I mean come on! I'm supposed to be the food garbage disposal. Hmph!

As he ate, we stared in disgust. Even _we_ have more manners than that.

Then he spoke. "Good this. Any more?"

Bilbo stuttered, "What, oh-oh, yes." He slowly turned around to grab the biscuits, turned back around, paused, and took one biscuit before giving the rest of it to Dwalin.

"Look, I don't know _what_ your doing here, but I think you have the wrong house." The bell rang.

Dwalin looked at Bilbo and said, "That'll be the door."

Bilbo opened the door and there was another dwarf.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes it is. So, I think it might rain later."

He stepped in and noticed Dwalin.

"Ahaaa, evening brother."

Dwalin put down the glass bowl he was holding. "By my beard, your shorter and wider than last we met."

"Shorter, not wider. Sharp enough for the both of us." Balin said with a wink.

They chuckled and after a few seconds they head-butted each other. _Hard_. It sounded like it hurt.

They turned towards the pantry and Balin noticed me. Before he could speak, I answered his question for him.

"We're not from around here, and Gandalf found us." He nodded.

As they fumbled around the pantry and Bilbo was talking to them, we had a group discussion.

(_Me,_**Blackie, **Emily)

"_First thing first, how the h-e-double hockey sticks get here?" _

"No idea, but when you figure it out tell me." Came Emily's smart assed remark.

Blackie nudged Emily. **"Be nice. Don't you want to know how we got here?"**

Emily thought then nodded, finally seeing our point. Before we could say anything else, the bell rang again. Poor Bilbo.

We followed him this time to open the door. When he opened the door, I saw the _hottest_ guy in the world. Brown hair that reaches the top of his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and a scruff for a beard. He is _SEXY._ If you look up sexy in a dictionary, you'll find his picture underneath it. I mean, wow.

"Fili." The blonde one spoke.

"Kili." So that's sexy's name.

"and Nili" some guy that looked like Kili's twin.

"At your service." They bowed at the same time. Kili spoke.

"You must be mister Boggins." He grinned a gorgeous grin.

"No, no you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

"Has it been canceled?" poor thing looked so confused.

"No one told us."

"No, nothing's been cancled-"

"Well that's a relief." Kili stepped in and his brother strutted in.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it your self?" he asked while whipping his boots of on a box.

"No, it's been in the family for years, that's my mothers jewelry box, could you please no do that."

I heard Fili say "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." But I was busy looking at the dwarf looking at me. I think he whispered something in Khusdul. Next thing I know, he's lurching forward and has my hand in his kissing it.

"Hello milady. What is such a beautiful she-dwarf doing from the mountains?" My face was beat red, and that just made me redder. He looked shocked and surprised at that, but soon looked very happy. It was as if this is the first girl blushed for him.

By this time Fili and Nili looked toward us and Fili said something different than Kili in Khusdul. He did the same thing to Blackie.

We looked at each other in confusion, then answered.

"We're not from around here, and Gandalf found us." They nodded, still not letting go of our hands.

"Fili, Kili, come help move the table in here or we'll never fit everyone in."

_Molly's P.O.V._

I was confused. Here I was on my to visit my friends Cilla, Blackie and Emily, next thing I know I'm in some place with rolling hills that looked like the Shire from the Hobbit.

"Well now, what do we have here? Another she-dwarf?"

I turned around and looked at, wait , no way. GANDALF THE GRAY. Then I notice the 8 other dwarves in his presence.

"Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for my friends. Cilla, Blackie and Emily?"

"Ah yes, earlier today I took them to Mr. Baggins's house. Come with us my dear, and you shall see them."

"Okay."

_Cilla's P.O.V._

There was another nock and Bilbo's had enough.

"No, no there are far to many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some plot head's idear of a joke, haha, it is in very, poor taste." He opened the door and 8 dwarves fell down. "Gandalf."

"MOLLY!"

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Cilla's P.O.V.**

"MOLLY!" we exclaimed and ran towards Molly. We were laughing and hugging, which is very unusual for us.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to visit ya'll when next thing I knew I was in Hobbiton. What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way home and next thing we new we were on a dirt road."

"That explains it."

Nili stepped forward. I can tell them apart because while Kili has gorgeous brown eyes, Nili has green eyes.

"You know each other?" he asked while looking at Molly with wonder.

"Yeah, we're good friends."

"Well, as happy as this reunion is, we should eat." Said Gloin. Everyone agreed.

"Ale, who wants an ale?" Fili asked while walking across the table. Everyone was throwing food around, it was quit fun. Everyone had scattered after eating, and next thing we know we hear Bilbo and Gandalf talking.

"Estivate these dwarves."

"Why Bilbo, whatever is the matter?"

"What's the matter? These dwarves is what's the matter."

"Oh they're quit a merry gathering once you get to know them."

"I don't want to get to know them. They've pillaged the pantry, there's mud trudging the carpet, they've all but destroyed the plumbling. I don't understand what they're doing in my house."  
Ori came up. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Fili grabbed the plate from him. "'ere you go Ori, give it to me." Then tossed it to Kili.

"That's my mother's westfarthing crockery and silverwere."

Kili started to sing and I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates" everyone joined in.

"That's what Bilbo Baggings hates"

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat"

"Leave the bones on the bedroom mat"

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor"

"Splash the wine on every door"

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl"

"Pound them up with a thumping pole"

"When you're finished if they are whole"

"Send them down the hall to roll"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates"

All of us were laughing a Bilbo's expression, when there were 3 loud knocks.

Gandalf spoke. "He's here."


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Out

**Chapter 4. Cilla's P.O.V**

Everyone flooded into Bilbo's hallway looking at he door, and Gandalf opened it.

The guy who stood there looked at him. "Gandalf. You said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door."

Bilbo stepped forward. "Mark? There is no mark on that door, I just had it painted a week ago."  
"There is indeed a mark on the door Bilbo, I put it there myself. Bilbo, this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin said. "Tell me, axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice."

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I don't see how that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"Burglar?" Bilbo said with indignation. But Thorin was looking at Me, Molly, Emily and Blackie. Oh shit.

"And who are you?" he asked with confusion and curiosity. I think I detected hope as well.

I stepped forward and introduced us. "I'm Cilla, and this is my twin Quintana, who I call Blackie. This is Emily, the eldest of us, and this is Molly, second eldest."

But he was staring at our rings. And by our rings, I mean mine, Blackie and Molly's. Then he jerked forward and grabbed my right hand, just staring.

"Where did you get this?" he asked with a hoarse voice. The company was speaking with shock in low tones.

"We've had these rings for as long as we can remember. It's literally impossible to take them off. Trust us we've tried." Thorin then proceeded to try gently. Naturally he didn't succeed. But that's not the point. HE TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS RING!

I jerked my hand back, falling on Blackie. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY RING AGAIN. You have no right to touch it, for it is not yours." I glared at him that made even Gandalf flinch.

"I'm sorry, but, that looks exactly like the ring my nephew, Kili, gave a little baby. She was celebrating her first birthday." The way he looked at me was as if I should understand. "That was 59 years ago. The little girl and her twin would be around 74 about now. Tell me, do you girls have a necklace as well?"

We looked at each other, talking silently. We nodded. "Yes, all of us do. We can't take those off either." He looked a Dwalin and Bombur.

"Would you please show us?" oh, that was definitely hope in his voice.

We nodded again, and all four of us took our necklaces out from under our shirts and everyone gasped. Balin spoke.

"After all these years, you're finally home." He smiled, tears in his eyes. We looked around, confused.

"What are you talking about? We don't know any of you."

"No lass." Dwalin said. Damn, even _he _was teary-eyed. "You were to young to remember us." We looked at each other confused. Then comprehension dawned on us.

I looked at Thorin, Dwalin, and Bombur, comparing them to us girls. I spoke emotionlessly.

"Are you telling us, that you're our fathers?" They nodded, faces of complete happiness. I looked at Dwalin evenly. "I will _never_ except you as my father." He looked so torn at that. "Not ever, because you sent us to a world of horrors, where we had to deal with shit you can't possibly imagine. The only family I had was these girls because no one would take me in. I didn't have a mother, father or anything, just my sisters. I don't think I can forgive anyone for putting a child through that." I was getting angrier by the second.

As I turned and stormed out, I heard Blackie say that she agrees with me before she followed. Eventually all Molly and Emily came too, supporting us. As long I have these girls, that's all the family I need. I don't need a stupid father who would hold his little girl when she was scared, or anyone else. All I need, is my sisters.


	5. Chapter 5 Girl and Boy moments )

**Chapter 5 Cilla P.O.V**

I calmed down outside fighting with the girls until we heard humming. We went inside and followed the noise, only to find the dwarves getting ready to sing the Misty Mountains. We joined in after Thorin's first few lines.

_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, 'ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

The dwarves looked at us in shock as we joined in, knowing all of the words but they didn't stop.

_The pines were roaring_

_On the height_

_The wind were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light _

After that, we went to sleep. Naturally, us girls went outside and slept with our horses.

As we settled in with the horses, we heard the door open.

"Well look what we have here Kili! A couple of dwarven lasses sleeping with horses, not caring for the dirt they could get in their clothes. What a sight." As we looked, we saw that it was Fili that said it.

I came back with a remark. "Well look what we have here girls, a couple o' jackasses in need of a good punching." I said innocently with and innocent smile.

"Oh wipe that smile off o' your face. You are not innocent in ways of the mind." Blackie said with a smirk. "If anyone's innocent here, it's me." All of us girls burst out laughing.

"You innocent?" Emily snickered. "I call bullshit on that." We all laughed again." Blackie pouted.

Molly spoke up. "Guys, c'mon. Layoff." she said. But I saw that mischievous look in her eyes. "Besides, she is more innocent than us in all ways but one." we looked at her questioningly. "FOOD!" she yelled, and we all burst into giggles. Kili, Fili and Nili just looked at us amused. Oops! ;)

Kili spoke then, "Why don't you come inside. It'll be warmer." he smiled, but his eye's were on me and I was confused as to why. Did I haves something on my face or what? And what was that look in his eye's, I've never seen it before? Oh well.

I smiled. "We are quite comfy here, thank you." as I shifted I winced, having injured my side during the spare earlier. To bad Kili noticed it.

He frowned in concern. "Are you all right?" he asked as he rushed over to me, checking me for any wounds.

"I'm fine. Aah!" I exclaimed with slight pain as he touched me sides. He gave me a pointed look and lifted my shirt over my side to see my wound. He gasped, for on my side was a gash bad enough to need stitches.

"Why would you hide this?" he asked. "This needs stitches, wait here, I'll get Oin." he said.

I grabbed his arm. "No need, that's why we have Blackie." I smiled.

Blackie did the thing with the needle, and began stitching. I moaned in pain. Kili grabbed my hand to offer his support, and I smiled at him in thanks.

When the stitching was stopped, Kili had ended up behind me to give his support. I, being little 'ole me, fell asleep against Kili.

**Hey guys. Sorry It's been awhile, been busy trying to keep up with school work. Been thinking about starting a SUPERNATURAL story, but that's up to you. I'll put up a poll and you can vote yes or no.**

**Peace Out,**

**Fly On,**

**Chocolate,**

**ChyChy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Cilla P.O.V.**

I groaned as I woke up, and very comfortably might I add. I felt my pillow shift as I started to move, the pressure around my waist increasing and the hard pillow beneath me moved up then down and I froze. I slowly looked up and my eyes landed on a male. No, scratch that, my eyes landed on Kili.

He smiled sleepily down at me. "Morning."

I jumped out of his arms, confused. "Why the heck was I just in your arms?" now he looked confused.

"Get used to this Kili. She doesn't remember anything when she first wakes up until she's had some kind of food." Blackie explained as she walked up. "Or is showed what happened." with that she lifted my shirt and showed me my stitches and I remembered that I had fallen asleep in exhaustion in Kili's arms and I blushed a bright red and everyone laughed.

I looked over at Blackie and Molly and I smirked with a raised eyebrow. "You two can't laugh, look were _you're_ at." They blushed and quickly moved out of Fili and Nili's arms and Emily and I cracked up in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say behind me.

I turned and looked at Dwalin, Thorin and Bomber. "Why would the guys who willingly gave up their _daughters _care?" they winced. "After all, you basically said just _how much you care _when you did that, you know. Letting us go to a world where men aren't afraid to use, abuse and rape women. Yep, you definitely care." I said sarcastically and walked towards my horse, Baby. **{to those of you who watch Supernatural, you will understand the name, ;)} **

Each of us has a special name for our horses, but we don't know each others. I know what you're thinking. Your sisters, share a house, are basically around each other 24/7, and you don't know each other's horses' names? How is that possible? Easy, we never say them out loud. We always thought that to know the name of the most important animal in your life, you have to be a very special person to us. Yes, we're special to each other, but I mean a different kind of special. ;). We love our horses more than I love pie, and I love me some pie. **{;) ;) to supernatural fans, aka Dean Winchester fans.} **Man, now I want some pie.

As I heard the girls follow me, I heard sighs from behind me where the 3 stooges were. Good. They deserve to be hurt more than they hurt us. More than they hurt me. I was the only one never adopted, and not even my sisters knows how much that hurt me.

As I got on Baby, a beautiful black mustang, I noticed someone missing. "Where's Bilbo?" The dwarves looked at me in shock. Thorin stepped forward.

"You plan to come with us?" I raised a brow.

"_Everyone _deserve's some kind of home." I said sharply, "No matter what they did, or who they abandoned." I saw pain flicker through his eyes. Deep inside, I regretted what I did, but pushed that down and ignored it.

After that everyone wagered on whether or not he would show up. Us girls stayed out of it. As we were riding Fili, Kili and Nili rode up to us.

"You aren't mad at us, are you?" Kili asked with hope and desperation while looking at me.

I looked at him as I spoke. "Do we have a reason to? You're not the ones who abandoned us, at least, not willingly. I remember that much from before. I remember the fight you put up. I remember your tears. But you were to young to do anything about it." I smiled slightly at him and he breathed out in relief as did the others.

As the girls chatted with the others, I stayed silent when Kili started talking to me.

"I don't know back in the world you were raised in, but I can tell by the way you act that not many accepted you." I gave him a sharp look, but he wasn't looking at me. "I wasn't accepted here among my own people either." My gaze grew suspicious, but softened all the same. "They didn't accept me because of my beard, or lack there of, and my build. For some reason, I can't grow a beard, and I was made fun of for it. The few dwarrodams that we had would never looked at me except in disgust because of my looks, so I've never made anyone blush before." Well, that would explain why he looked shocked when I blushed after he kissed my hand. "Other kid's called me an elf-spawn because I look more elvish than I do a dwarf. When my family found out, they did what they could but nothing could help me. One day, my Amad(mother) took me to mister Dwalins house and took me to your old room. It was hard to go in there because I was still in pain from your being gone." he looked at me at this part. "She told me, that if there was anything worth fighting back for, it was you. That by letting the other kids do what they did to me, I was insulting you, the best thing that ever happened to me, even as a child. When she told me that, I became determined. I finally started fighting back, not only for my dignity, but for yours. When they started saying that you were givin away because you were to ugly, I fought even harder." I looked at him in shock. Why would he defend me to others?

He continued, ignoring my shock. "You gave me the strength I needed to fight back. You gave me something to fight for, to hold onto so that I wouldn't give up. I will forever be in your debt."

I looked away from him trying to comprehend all of this. I mean come on, I actually meant that much to someone? Someone that I didn't grow up with? Someone that doesn't know me or vice versa? What is going on? Is he trying to trick me?

"Look Kili, I don't know what your trying to do, or what tricks your trying to pull, but I don't think for a second that I was the reason that you fought back. The rest I believe, but I just can't believe that someone who doesn't know me would fight back at the people who bully them because of me, so enough with the charade. I won't be made a fool of." I said with a lot of hurt in the beginning, which turned venomous towards the end and rode ahead of him.

"Wait!" I heard a cry and looked in that direction, only to see a small hobbit coming our way. "Wait!"

Bilbo gasped for breath as he stood in front of Balin. "I signed it, I signed the contract." He said as he gasped.

Balin looked at him with doubt and looked at the contract. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakensheilds." The company went up in cheers at that.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said and continued to ride.

Bilbo's head snapped up. "No, no, no, no, that- that won't be necessary, thank you, but I -I'm sure I can keep up on foot.I -I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH!" He was cut off as Kili and Fili lifted him up on a pony. He looked awfully uncomfortable after that and held the reins wrong.

I rode up and spoke. "He knows you fear him." Bilbo looked at from the corner of his eye. "The pony. He knows you fear him. Relax Bilbo. Let his movement guide you, let it calm you. Let him be you friend, your closest companion. Become one with him. While you're at it, loosen the reins." I showed Bilbo what to do with that, and gave him small examples. "Make sure the reins are even on both sides as well." I watched him as he slowly did as I said. "Make sure to rub his neck every now and then to show him your appreciation for letting you ride him. When you get off him, get off on the right side, and give him a last pat as your thanks."

"Thank you." he looked at me with gratitude."

"No problem." I said as I fell behind him so Gandalf could ride next to him.

"Come on Nori, pay up, go on." I heard a dwarf, Oin I think, yell. "Hey, hey, hey." he yelled as everyone laughed.

"What's that all about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd show up, most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?"

"Hmmm." Gandalf said as he caught a sack of money and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." he said with a laugh.

All of a sudden Bilbo sneezed loudly, and started looking around then said, "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Another dwarf, (Bofur?) tore of a piece of his clothing. "Here, use this." he said as he tossed it to Bilbo, who held it far away from himself, and everyone laughed.

"Move on." Thorin said.

Gandalf spoke. "You'll have to manage without pocket -handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

I looked back at the girls and we nodded in agreement to be alert at all times and look out for danger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Cilla P.O.V**

The past few days Kili has been trying to talk to me, but I avoid him in any way possible. He just doesn't understand.

The fact that I was his strength was only half of my reason for this. I've seen the movies back home, all 3 of them. I know that he will choose Tauriel in the end. After all, she's a stupid red head **(no offense to red heads out there. If you have read Maximum Ride you would understand. Although, I did like Charlie in supernatural. She was awesome.) **with stupid green eyes. And she's seriously gorgeous and bad-ass. I can I compete with that? **(I will let all of you know that Cilla will do better at keeping Kili safe than she ever will.) **

I just don't want Kili to break my heart so he can go after her. The girls no my reasons and can't blame me. That almost stopped Molly and Blackie from going after Nili and Fili, but I wouldn't let that happen.

I was broken out of my musings by Blackie.

"Come on, me, you, Molly and Emily are going to talk about the 3rd movie." I nodded.

We talked as soon as we were in our circle, far away from the Company, but close enough to see all 15 of them and vice versa.

Emily spoke first. "What the heck are we going to do? We can't let Thorin, Fili, Kili and quit possibly Nili die in the BOTFA. Something nees to be done!"

Molly spoke next. "Exactly, but how."

We all thought but I already had an idea.

I spoke. "I have an idea." they looked at me and I glanced at them hesitantly. "I will risk my life and make sure they won't die." their eyes widened as they realized what I was saying.

Blackie spoke. "You are not leaving us to hunt down Azog and Bolg so you can kill them. You would never survive."

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked with anger. "I'm the one with the least ties out of all of us." they all protested.

Molly spoke loudly, "What about Kili?" I glanced at her in disbelief.

"You mean the one who is meant for Tauriel? You know he'll leave me for her if I accept him. Besides, who was the one never adopted at the orphanages? The one no one wanted? Who's the best fighter out of all of us? Huh? I mean come on guys." I snorted, not noticing that the company was behind me with shock on their faces. "I guarantee you the company would rather have Blackie on the entire journey, than me for a day. Everybody has always preferred my beloved twin over me, not that I can blame them, I would too." I gave her a weak smile.

"Just face the facts alright? The only one's that would ever want me is you guys, the ones who decided to leave their adoption homes just so I wouldn't be alone for the rest of my life. It's time I stop walking in your shadows and face who I am, and try to change who I am, and you've got to let me go for me to do that." I turned around and faced the company with shock on my face when I saw them.

Their faces went from anger to astonishment to disbelief to sadness to pain to helplessness. The worst was Kili. I couldn't keep looking at him and turned to Baby, ready to get going.

Next thing I know I being yanked by my arm into another pair. When I looked up I saw Kili's pained/desperate face. He buried his face in my neck/hair and I got confused.

"Please." He whispered. "Please don't leave me again. I won't be able to handle it."

I looked at him in shock. He was being completely honest.

"I don't care what you say, I will never leave you for this Tauriel person." I looked at him in confusion.

"Dwarves can hear up to 50ft."

I stared at him, searching his face. From looking into his eyes I could tell that if I left, it would destroy him, and I don't think I have the heart to do that.

"Fine, I'll stay." every one burst out in cheers.


	8. Chapter 8 leaving

**Chapter 8 Cilla P.O.V**

As we traveled for the next few days, Kili has become more and more agitating because he's trying to get closer to me. It's like he doesn't give up! It's like that song in Disney Hercules, I won't say I'm in love. Not that I'm saying that I'm in love, but the other lyrics. I just don't know how get Kili to leave me alone.

As I was thinking, I didn't notice Kili sneaking up behind me, but I definitely noticed when I felt his arms come out from behind me. As I felt them, I jumped like 10 ft in the air.

"What's got you so deep in thought that I could sneak up on you?" he asked with amusement and some other emotion that I can't place.

I glared at him as I pulled out of his arms. "None of your business, that's what." I stated as I walked off. Good grief, why won't he just leave me alone.

Kili P.O.V

I sighed as Cilla walked off. Why won't she just let me in? Is it because of this Tauriel person? If so, what's so great about her? I know for a fact that no one could ever compare to my Cilla!

"She's afraid." I jumped when I heard a voice.

When I turned around, I saw Quintana, Cilla's twin. I frowned in confusion.

"What could she be afraid of?" I questioned.

"You."

I stood there in shock. "What? Why me?" Everyone gathered around when she started explaining while looking at Cilla.

"When we were younger, she met this guy. He was, to her, perfect. He was strong, tall, dark and handsome. He was 'protective' of her, but really, he was possessive of her. When he said he loved her, she believed him, and she thought she loved him as well, but she didn't. He knew he had her in his net when she told him this, and we tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. He played with her emotions, made her feel wanted and loved, until…" she trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes.

I spoke up, my voice filled with anger at the man who dared to hurt my Cilla, "Until what?"

Quin looked at me with sadness and pain in her eyes, "Until he started abusing her." all of us dwarves gasped. For someone to dare to hurt a dwarrowdam was punished by death! "It started with small things, like calling her fat. Truth is, she was a little fluffy, but that was because she would stuff herself after practice. She started watching what she would eat and what she would drink. After a few weeks, she started looking anorexic because she would hardly ever eat. Maybe once a day. Everyone at the orphanage tried telling her what was going on, but she wouldn't listen. She truly believed all of this. After about a month, he started hitting her. When this happened she drew the line. She tried getting out of the relationship, but no matter where she would go, he would always find. her. Finally, when she had no choice, she full on fought him. She was weaker than she originally was because she didn't hardly eat anymore, but she still beat him."

We waited for three minutes for her to continue, but she didn't, so I had to ask, "What happened after that?"

"That asshole was in a coma for years after that, then one day he woke up and didn't remember anything." We all looked at Cilla as she spoke, and we all looked at her with sadness. She glared at us, and went to her sleeping roll.

Before she got there I stood up and said "I would never hurt you like that Cilla." she looked at me, filled with so much doubt, but I'm determined to convince her. "Amralime!" her eyes widened as I said this, and quickly turned away and got on her bed roll, which was up against a rock so that she could take watch. I will not give up on her, not now, not ever.

Cilla P.O.V

I waited until everyone was asleep before I got up. I quickly and quietly got Baby ready, packing my bag and saddling her. As I got on her, I looked back. When my eyes landed on Kili, my heart filled with pain. I've realized within the past few hours that I do indeed love him, and I just can't have that. I can't let myself fall for him because if I do, I'll get hurt. I don't think I would be able to survive this one. Everyone knows that he'll pick that stupid elleth Tauriel, and if I fall for him when that happens, I would break. Besides, everyone I care for ends up getting hurt somehow, someway. I don't want him to get hurt because of me.

When I got far enough away, I looked back, grabbed the rock that I had picked up, and threw it hard enough that everyone would wake up, and took off running. Just before I got to far away, I heard two agonized screams, and I just knew that it was Kili and Blackie. I heart clenched when I heard it, but I couldn't turn back now, I had two Orcs to hunt. Orcs that could be the cause of my family's destruction.

**Hey guys. Sorry It's been awhile, been busy trying to keep up with school work. Been thinking about starting a SUPERNATURAL story, but that's up to you. I'll put up a poll and you can vote yes or no.**

**Peace Out,**

**Fly On,**

**Chocolate,**

**ChyChy**


	9. Chapter 9 Discovery

**Chapter 9 Cilla P.O.V**

I've been gone for about 1 month now, constantly thinking of the company and my family, but most of all Kili and Blackie. Every night I can hear their agonized screams from when they realized I was gone. I know for a fact that if I see my family again, that they are never going to let me out of their sight again, and they're going to be severely pissid off. I can't blame them, what with the way I left. But I wasn't not alone. Apparently, Emily had been on watch, and had seen me pack my stuff. She packed her stuff just after I left the camp, and came after me. She caught up after the screams. Naturally, she yelled at me for thinking of this, but knew that she couldn't change my mind. She wouldn't let me go alone, no matter what, and I told her that I need someone to keep an eye on that crazy twin of mine, on Molly, and on Kili. I finally convinced her to let me do this alone, and now I have my chance.

I've been hunting down the orc pack for the last 2 weeks, and I finally found them. What made it even better was that Azog and Bolg was with them which just made my job easier.

I followed Azog and Bolg as they walked away from the group, and when they were far enough away, I showed myself.

"It seems I finally get the chance to end the one who makes my family suffer so much, after all these years." I said, and they looked at me in shock and disgust.

I smirked, "Are you going to attack me, or are you going to let me kill you?" Bolg attacked first, and Azog right after them. They were working together as a team.

As I swung my sword up high to deflect Bolgs attack, Azog managed to stab me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, but managed to stab Bolg in the chest, and cut of Azogs ring finger. They screamed in pain, and I only just managed to get away from their wrath. When I was far enough away, I fell to the ground.

As I layed there, I regretted rejecting Kili, but I knew what was going to happen if I caved in to him. I just couldn't put myself through that kind of pain again, no matter how much of a good guy he was. The thing I regretted most was not saying goodbye to anyone, even Dwalin. And as I was thinking these thoughts, I fell into the dark, my last thought being "Well, at least someone gets to have lunch." as I saw a figure come out of the woods. It looked like a black wolf, and the last thing I heard, was a howl of agony.

Kili P.O.V

I sighed for the millionth time that day. Everyone was still upset because Cilla left us about a month ago. Me, Dwalin and Blackie were the worst of all though. I can still feel an extreme amount of pain when I think of her being gone. When we find her again, I'm going to make her believe that I will only ever love her. I've started to grow a hatred of this Tauriel person. She was half of the reason why Cilla never allowed herself to be with me.

As I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at Emily. She doesn't often talk to me, so I'm a little curious about what she wants.

She started talking when she sat down. "Cilla is doing what she believes is right." I started to protest but she held up her hand. By now, everyone was looking at her. "All she ever does is think of her family, and that's all she'll continue to do. As surprising as it might be, I was the first one of us to leave my adoption home to keep her company. While Cilla and Blackie might be twins, Cilla and I were closest when it came to certain things. I was only with my adoption home for about 2 days before I left, Molly about 3 weeks, and Blackie stayed for nearly 1 month. Out of all of us, Blackie is the most emotional one. She needed to feel the love of a mother and father at the time. Once she got it out of her system, she came back. Cilla had it worst at the agency. She always gave up her food for the other kids, always gave up the chance to get a warm shower so someone younger could get warm. She always made sure that everyone was safe. She loves us, her family. She's the one who feels the most pain when she thought of our father, always the one to secretly hope that the didn't abandon us. She also takes things the hardest." I looked at Emily, pained at the very thought that Cilla endured much more than I did, but confused as to why she was telling me this.

She smiled at me. "You have to find a way to make her believe that she's loved. But, you have to do it in your own way, with no help from anyone. That would mean more to her than pie." She smirked at that. I nodded, thankful for the advice. Now, I just have to find her, and find a way to convince her. But first, I need to get the smell of troll off of me.

As something rustled in the bushes, Thorin yelled "Something's coming." and everyone gathered around.

A little man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came out yelling "Thieves, Fire, Murder."

Gandalf muttered, "Ah, it's Radagast, Radagast the brown. What are you doing here?"

Radagast spoke, "I was looking for you Gandalf." I tuned out at that point. Soon after we heard wargs howling, and I brought out my bow. When the first one attacked, I shot it, and Thorin got the second one. Soon we were running, Radagast distracting them on his Rhosgobel Rabbits.

After having our plan discovered because of a bloody orc and warg (we had to kill it, and it was very loud), and a near death in a clearing, we found ourselves in a cave, following a path. We finally came to the end of it, and we found ourselves in Rivendell which Uncle was not happy about. Which leads us to our current situation. Being surrounded by Elves on horses, and Lord Elrond offering us food. Naturally we agreed, but before we started moving, we overheard Elrond talking to Gandalf.

"I will see you in a few moments mellon nin, my people have found a young dwarrowdam at the front gate a few days ago, with a black wolf and a black mustang protecting her. She is in the infirmary as we speak." The company gasped at this, and Thorin stepped forward.

"What is her name?"

Elrond raised his eyebrows, looking at us. "I know not, for she has not awaken to my knowledge."

The company looked at each other and nodded. "We must see her." Thorin demanded.

Elrond's eyes narrowed, but nodded his consent, and we followed him down the hall and into a room. What we saw made us gasp in disbelief.

There she was, my beautiful Cilla. She just layed there in the bed, looking like death with a bandage all around her torso, blood leaking into it.

"No." I whispered, and ran towards the bed, taking up her hand.

"I'll assume that you know her?" asked Elrond.

"Indeed we do. She is a part of this company." Gandalf muttered sadly.

As Elrond changed her bandages, I looked at her beautiful face. It was so pale, and gaunt looking. As Elrond left the room, all of us stayed in here, waiting for her to awake so that I could convince her of my love so that she'll not ever do something this stupid again.


	10. Chapter 10 Finally

**Chapter 10 Cilla P.O.V.**

I could hear everything that was going on. I heard Kili beg me to wake soon, I heard Blackie's cries, and I heard someone from the company constantly in the room. But I couldn't seem to open my eyes to assure them that I was ok. Until now that is.

As I opened my eyes, I looked at my surroundings. By this time I was in Rivendell, and I looked over to see Dwalin sitting in the chair. I silently got up and walked outside, making my way to the garden. When I got there I sat and did nothing else. I relaxed, thinking about what I was going to tell the company.

Soon enough, I heard a commotion inside and new that they discovered that I wasn't there. However, Elrond had seen me no more than an hour ago and is more than likely telling them where I am. When I heard heavy footsteps, I looked up and saw the entire company there panicking. Except for Gandalf of course. Old Geezer was smiling.

I looked at them, and felt guilt. I had made them worry, and in some cases cry. I put them through so much pain. Maybe this time, I can make things right. Blackie rushed toward me and hugged me, and I slightly winced because of my broken ribs, but I didn't care.

She pulled back and started pacing as the rest of the girls hugged me, and Emily and I both stood and watched her.

"What in the hell were you thinking Cill?" I raised a brow. Blackie hardly ever cussed. "You had us all worried to death and I thought that you were going to die. Scratch that, you did almost die. Dammit Cilla, you can't just keep doing things on your own because one day we'll be to late. When will you finally except that people care? We love you and-and-and-" she broke down in sobs and I caught her as she fell, my heart breaking for the pain I put her in. As she cried, I decided to sing to her as we rocked back and forth, for it always calmed her down.

_I never meant to be the one_

Blackie sobbed harder as I went on.

_Who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn_

_Because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on _

_And become the holy one_

_But remember I am human_

_And I'm bound to sing this song_

_So hear my voice_

_Remind you not to bleed _

_I'm here_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone oh_

_A saviour for all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_So here I write my lullaby_

_To all the lonely ones_

_Remember as you learn to try_

_To be the one you love_

_So I can take this pen_

_And teach you how to live_

_What is left unsaid _

_The greatest gift I give_

_So hear my voice_

_remind you not to bleed_

_I'm here_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saviour for all that your do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_Saviour will be there_

_When you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saviour for all that you do _

_So you live freely without their harm_

_When I hear your cries _

_Praying for light_

_I will be their_

_When I hear you cries_

_Praying for life_

_I will be their_

_I will fight_

_I will always be there_

_I will fight_

_Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

As I finished, Blackies tears dried and she calmed down.

"Lass," I looked up and saw the company staring at me in awe, and Bofur continued his question. "Where did you learn that song? And why did you scream in it? Were you in pain?"

I chuckled, as did the girls. "That Bofur, was called Saviour, by Black Veil Brides. They are my absolute favorite band back where we were raised. And I screamed because that's part of the song. They have a lot of songs that scream, nearly all of them, in fact." They all nodded. Balin spoke up.

"Lass, do you think that you can sing a song that describes girls like you from the other world?" I looked at him questioningly. "As in, how you feel about it just being you girls against that cruel world?" Understanding came on my face.

"You mean can I sing a song that describes how we feel about not having parents." He nodded. I thought and Blackie and I looked at each other.

"This next song is called _The Strays_, by Sleeping with Sirens."

_Hubcaps and ashtrays_

_I was born but I wasn't raised_

_The big wheel the black space_

_Tried my best but wasn't praised_

_Hell is so close to Heaven_

_Hell is so close to Heaven_

_Hold on don't look back_

_You know we're better_

_We're better than that_

_Lost and thrown away_

_You know we're better_

_We're better than that_

_We are the strays (whoah)_

_We are the strays_

_Train tracks to the stage_

_Play that role_

_The one you made_

_Long nights and the worst days_

_Lived it all but didn't break_

_Hell is so close to Heaven_

_Hell is so close to Heaven_

_Hold on don't look back_

_You know we're better_

_We're better than that_

_Lost and thrown away_

_You know we're better_

_We're better than that_

_We are the strays (whoah)_

_We are the strays_

_My whole life they said I'd be nothin'_

_Well I'm somethin'_

_And I would rather be the stray_

_Than be nothin' to no one at all_

Us girls began doing the whistling part to this, then went back to singing.

_Hubcaps and ashtrays_

_I was born but wasn't raised_

_Hold on don't look back_

_You know we're better _

_We're better than that_

_Lost and thrown away_

_You know we're better_

_We're better than that_

'_Cause we are the strays (whoah)_

_We are the strays_

The dwarves clapped and whistled. Us girls smiled, and I yawned. It was dark after all, and all of this exercise with my injuries got me worn out.

Kili looked at me and smiled an adoring smile, and I gave back a hesitant one which caused his smile to widen as he walked up to me.

"Come amrâl. I believe it's time for you to rest." he offered me his hand and I hesitated. I did not know if what I did would deter him or not, but apparently not. Maybe this time I won't ruin it. Nearly dying made me rethink my decisions. So I took his hand.

As we came upon my room (of which Lord Elrond had told me I now had), we stopped outside my door, and I looked at Kili. He was looking at me with such adoration, and something also that I can not describe. I slowly, hesitantly, reached my hand up and stroked his face, causing him to close his eyes and sigh, leaning into my hand.

"Kili." I whispered, and his eyes opened. "I don't know, anything about any of what's going on between us. Perhaps it's because I've never had it before, or maybe it's because I'm just that clueless. But I'm willing to take a chance with this." His eyes lit up and he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around. As he set me down he kissed both my cheeks and my nose and my eyelids. This action caused me to smile. "But you need to be careful with me Kili. I am so insecure about everything, I will more than likely doubt everything you say."

He smiled and held my hands in his warm ones. "I know amrâl. I will do whatever it takes to make you confident in my love for you. Even if I have to fight mister Dwalin." he shuddered at that causing me to giggle. My eyes widened and my hand went over my mouth. I _never_ giggled. This caused Kili to grin smugly and I slapped his arm.

"Goodnight Kili." I smiled and kissed his cheek, his scruff rubbing against my lips.

"Goodnight duzkak." I smiled and went into my room. After I was ready for bed I curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
